After Threads
by ALittleSeaStar
Summary: Ma version de la fin de l'épisode 8-18, Threads. S/J comme toujours! spoilers saison 8
1. Chapitre 1

**After Threads**

_Que s'est-il passé entre la mort de Jacob et l'épisode de la pêche au chalet de Jack ? (Pardon à ceux qui connaissent les dialogues par coeur, ce n'est pas la vraie version, et donc pas les vrais mots en français, vous avez ici en fait ma traduction-perso...). Bien sûr, ces personnages ne sont pas à moi (ce serait trop génial...), et certains parties de cette histoire sont directement tirées de l'épisode Threads. Mea culpa._

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Dans la salle d'observation, Sam était seule, en train de regarder son père mourir

Dans la salle d'observation, Sam était seule, en train de regarder son père mourir. C'était presque ironique, quand on y pensait bien. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de lui sauver la vie, quelques années plus tôt, et c'était justement à cause de ça qu'il allait la quitter aujourd'hui. Un frisson la chatouilla le long de la colonne vertébrale. Cette épreuve s'annonçait difficile, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître. En fait, son esprit était occupé par des milliers de choses. Elle repensait à la « discussion » qu'elle avait eue avec son père à bord du Prométhée, puis à sa réaction suite à sa rencontre avec Pete… Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête. Elle ne savait plus que penser, elle ne savait plus que faire. Elle aurait tant voulu le garder auprès d'elle un peu plus longtemps. Elle avait besoin de lui, de sa présence, de ses conseils… Mais son père était au plus mal, et ce n'était maintenant qu'une question d'heures avant qu'il ne la quitte à jamais. Son regard était fixé sur lui, et embrumé par les larmes. Il était tout ce qui lui restait au monde, maintenant, et il allait partir. Bientôt elle serait à nouveau seule. Bien sûr, il y aurait toujours Mark, mais jamais elle ne pourrait avoir avec lui une relation aussi profonde que celle qu'elle avait développée avec son père dans les dernières années. Et il y avait Pete. Elle se surprit à l'avoir oublié. Pete. Elle réalisait maintenant que ce mariage semblait être plus près du mariage de convenances qu'autre chose. En fait, elle l'épousait pour ne plus être seule. Elle le savait depuis longtemps déjà, et Kerry avait été l'élément qui avait renforci sa volonté. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, à observer son père vivant ses derniers moments, la vie semblait reprendre tout son sens. Et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire en avait de moins en moins.

Elle ne l'entendit pas immédiatement lorsqu'il entra dans la salle d'observation. Elle ne se retourna qu'une fraction de seconde plus tard, mais le temps qu'elle mit à réagir la surprit elle-même. Elle devait vraiment avoir l'esprit ailleurs… Le général O'Neill vint prendre place à ses côtés et, tout comme elle, regarda Jacob vivre ses derniers moments. Ils demeurèrent un long moment ainsi, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans rien dire. Qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire, de toute manière ?

- Ça va ? finit-il par lui demander.

À vrai dire, je vais bien, répondit-elle simplement. Bien, même, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître. J'ai cru le perdre, il y a quatre ans. Depuis ce temps, nous avons été plus proches que nous ne l'avions jamais été de toute ma vie. D'une certaine manière, Selmak m'a apporté un père que je n'aurais jamais cru connaître...

Il la regarda un moment dans les yeux. Il la connaissait trop bien pour gober tout ce petit mensonge. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, et c'était d'éclater en sanglots. Mais Samantha Carter n'était pas comme ça, et jamais elle n'oserait montrer à qui que ce soit ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Elle s'était à nouveau retournée, fixant son père à travers la vitre.

- Approchez…

Le général étira son bras qu'il fit passer au dessus de son épaule, puis elle agrippa sa main et s'appuya contre lui. À cet instant, Jack eut l'impression que son cœur allait éclater. Ils demeurèrent là, l'un près de l'autre, dans une promiscuité qu'ils ne s'étaient que trop rarement permise, et observèrent Jacob en silence. Ce fut Sam qui le brisa la première.

- Merci, général.

- Pourquoi ? lui murmura-t-il en retour.

- Merci d'être là, pour moi.

Il la regarda quelques instants avant de répondre.

- Toujours.

Ce mot résonna aux oreilles de Sam comme une promesse solennelle. C'était un poids de plus dans une balance qui penchait déjà dangereusement. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçut son père se pencher vers le Tok'ra qui était à son chevet, et elle sut immédiatement que ça y était. Elle se leva d'un bond et descendit le rejoindre. Arrivée dans la salle d'isolation, elle agrippa la main de son père et l'embrassa sur le front. Pour la dernière fois, Jacob Carter ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur sa fille. D'un dernier souffle, il lui murmura : « Je t'aime. », puis ferma les yeux à jamais.

Sam ferma les yeux, probablement par réflexe et pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer. Il était parti, pour de bon cette fois. Plus jamais il ne viendrait à son secours, plus jamais elle ne l'entendrait murmurer un « Sammy » qui était pour elle quelque chose de tellement rassurant, et familier. Son premier instinct aurait été de lâcher un cri. Un cri guttural, le genre de cri qui vient du plus profond de soi. Mais elle ne fit rien. Elle demeura là, devant ce qui était maintenant la dépouille de son défunt père, et ne fit pas un son. Puis, elle sentit une main se coller à son dos. Avec elle, tout le poids de sa souffrance semblait s'être réduite de moitié. Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau, et laissa échapper une larme. La main remonta jusqu'à son épaule droite, et elle posa sa main gauche par-dessus. Elle prit une grande inspiration, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire pour réprimer ses émotions. La larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue avait déjà séché.

Le général se rapprocha d'elle, et la vit finalement se retourner vers lui. Ses yeux étaient secs, mais il savait pertinemment que son âme ne l'était pas. Sans enlever sa main de sur son épaule, il l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras. Il sentit ses mais s'agripper à son dos et se nouer dans son chandail. Elle ne parla pas, ne fit même pas un son. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, et pour l'instant, c'était la seule chose au monde qui avait de l'importance.

Elle avait ensuite téléphoné à Mark. La conversation avait été brève, tellement brève que même son frère en avait été surpris. Mis à part les dispositions d'usage, Sam n'avait pas trop envie de s'attarder au téléphone.

- Sam, tu es sûre que tu tiens le coup ? lui avait demandé son frère alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à clore leur petite discussion.

- Oui, avait-elle répondu. J'ai juste besoin de me remettre les idées en ordre. On se voit mardi.

- Fais attention à toi, petite sœur.

- Merci Mark. À bientôt.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Jack était en train de se préparer une omelette lorsqu'un frappa à la porte de sa demeure. Il alla ouvrir, et trouva Carter seule sur son perron. Elle portait encore son masque, celui qui masquait toute émotion, celui qu'elle s'était fabriqué au fil de ses années de service.

- Carter ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle hocha la tête, mais il s'y attendait parfaitement.

- Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je vous dérange sûrement…

- Carter ! l'interrompit O'Neill. Non, vous ne me dérangez jamais, et encore moins dans un moment comme celui-là. Entrez, je vous prépare un café.

Elle obéit, probablement plus par habitude que par sa propre volonté. Elle prit place au salon pendant qu'il se rendait à la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses bien chaudes, et lui en tendit une. Il prit ensuite place sur le canapé, à côté d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, lui exposa-t-elle, c'est probablement que je trouvais ça trop difficile de rentrer chez moi après…

Elle n'en dit pas plus, comme si les mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche étaient trop difficiles à prononcer.

- Hey, lui murmura-t-il. C'est normal de ne pas vouloir être seule quand on vient de perdre son père ! Pete travaillait ce soir ?

- C'est fini avec Pete. Depuis longtemps, en fait. J'étais juste trop aveugle pour le réaliser pleinement.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe pour O'Neill. Fini ? Vraiment ?

- Carter, poursuivit-il néanmoins, vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez pas précipité les choses, je veux dire…

- Non, le coupa-elle solidement. Cette décision n'était pas prise sur un coup de tête, loin de là. Mais ce soir, je trouvais que c'était trop difficile de me retrouver toute seule à la maison, alors que toutes ses affaires sont encore là…

O'Neill hocha la tête.

- Kerry n'est pas avec vous ? poursuivit néanmoins Sam.

- Non, répondit Jack. C'est terminé avec Kerry. En fait, ça n'avait jamais pleinement commencé…

Cette fois, ce fut Sam qui hocha la tête.

- Je suis désolée…

- Sam, vous me dites que vous êtes désolée encore une fois, et je vous jette à la rue.

- Je suis dé… bien mon général.

Un silence de mort s'installa entre eux. De longues seconde s'écoulèrent, qui semblèrent à Jack être une éternité. Puis, comme si toutes les barrières de Sam s'étaient écroulées d'un seul coup, il vit des larmes apparaître au coin de ses yeux. Puis, le simple sanglot se transforma en véritable rivière. Il s'approcha d'elle un peu plus et la serra contre lui. Elle ne bougea pas, et demeura là, immobile, à pleurer toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure blonde, et elle appuya son front contre son torse. Il garda le silence, sachant pertinemment que tous les mots de la terre ne serviraient à rien. Pour le moment, elle n'avait qu'un seul besoin : celui de pleurer son père.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, silencieux et collés l'un à l'autre. Puis, après ce qui aurait aussi bien pu être des minutes ou des jours, Sam se détacha de Jack et le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être face à une inconnue. La Sam qui était assise à ses côtés n'était pas celle qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. C'était une autre, différente mais qu'il avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir toujours connue.

- Je vais aller nous préparer de quoi manger, finit-il par lui dire.

- Je vous remercie, répondit Sam, je n'ai pas très faim…

Jack fronça les sourcils.

- Et votre dernier repas remonte à quand ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt.

- Très bien, finit-elle par lâcher.

Il se leva, un petit sourire en coin, et gagna à nouveau la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, portant deux assiettes de sa fameuse omelette, il la trouva assoupie, allongée de côté sur le canapé. Il sourit, déposa les assiettes sur la table basse et agrippa la couverture qui recouvrait habituellement le fauteuil juste à côté. Il déposa délicatement la couverture sur Sam, prenant soin de la recouvrir jusqu'aux épaules. Il écarta ensuite une mèche de sa chevelure blonde qui lui recouvrait le visage, puis resta là à l'observer un moment. Il lui semblait qu'un million d'idées lui traversaient l'esprit en ce même moment, mais ce qui lui revenait le plus souvent était le souvenir de sa dernière conversation avec Kerry.

_- Est-ce que l'Air Force est la seule chose qui vous tient éloignés l'un de l'autre ? C'est à cause des règlements ? Si c'est le cas, vous faites une sacrée belle erreur…_

_- Et tu sais ce que je devrais faire ?_

_- Prendre ta retraite…_

Jack jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Sam, puis se leva, ferma la lampe du salon et gagna sa chambre.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, parce que ce n'est pas fini (ce serait un peu désolant, si c'était le cas!). La seule façon pour moi de le savoir si vous avez, c'est par ce petit bouton, juste en bas. Vous apuyez, et ça me donne un petit review... Comme ça je saurai dans quelle direction orienter mon histoire !_


	2. Chapitre 2

**After Threads**

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews : Baladin, Nanou62, Atlante41, titi, HaleyJS, Auderade, taaz23j, Alinore, Ellana-san, et également à Nat et Marie qui prennent toujours le temps de me lire. C'est, cette fois-ci, un chapitre assez court, mais j'essaierai d'ajouter le prochain rapidement, promis !!_

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Ce fut le bruit de la pluie battant contre les fenêtres qui réveilla Sam. C'était maintenant le matin, et une douce odeur de café vint chatouiller ses narines. Elle sourit, et demeura un moment sans bouger, les yeux toujours fermés. Elle resserra la couverture sur ses épaules et se laissa bercer par le parfum des pancakes qui emplissait tranquillement toute la pièce. Mais depuis quand Pete prenait-il le temps de cuisiner ? Elle ouvrit un œil, et fut prise de panique lorsqu'elle vit que le décor ambiant n'était pas celui de sa chambre. Il lui fallut une fraction de seconde avant que les événements des derniers jours ne lui reviennent à l'esprit. La mort de son père, sa séparation avec Pete, sa visite chez le général O'Neill… Que faisait-elle endormie sur son canapé ? Elle avait dû s'y assoupir quelques instants, et le général avait préféré la laisser y passer la nuit. Elle se frotta les yeux, puis entreprit de s'asseoir.

Dans la cuisine, le général sifflotait en préparant ses pancakes. Il était encore très tôt, et dehors, on voyait à peine le soleil entre les nuages de pluie. Dur à croire qu'il avait fait si beau, à peine quelques heures plus tôt. La journée s'annonçait longue pour Sam, aussi avait-il décidé de lui préparer un bon petit-déjeuner, question de la remettre un peu d'aplomb. Il venait de déposer la dernière pancake dans une assiette lorsqu'il vit une tête blonde enveloppée dans une couverture passer le coin du mur. Il sourit à la vue de Carter encore somnolente.

- Alors, colonel, lui demanda-t-il, bien dormi ?

- Oui mon général, lui répondit-elle d'une voix rauque. Je voulais vous dire… merci beaucoup.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour le sofa… et la couverture.

Il se mit à sourire. Elle fit de même.

- Pas trop inconfortable ? continua-t-il.

- Ça ne vaudra jamais un bon lit, mais du reste c'était parfait.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, encore somnolente, et regarda par-dessus son épaule, humant doucement l'odeur des pancakes. Mauvaise idée. Maintenant elle sentait son estomac se nouer. Il était trop près, beaucoup trop près d'elle... Elle pouvait sentir son eau de toilette, parfum presque imperceptible mais qui pourtant était en train de lui faire tourner la tête. Elle avait pleine vue sur son cou et ses larges épaules, et crut défaillir lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux à peine à quelques centimètres des siens, elle aurait pu s'y baigner. Elle devait se ressaisir, avant qu'il ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Elle recula vite de quelques pas, tentant de retrouver ses esprits.

- Votre frère arrive ce matin ? lui demanda-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

- Son avion devrait être là à dix heures.

- Vous allez le chercher ?

Elle secoua la tête alors qu'elle le suivait jusqu'à la table où il déposa deux assiettes pleines. Ils prirent place l'un en face de l'autre et entamèrent leur repas.

- Mark a dit qu'il prendrait un taxi, expliqua-t-elle. Il va venir s'installer chez moi avec Jennifer et les enfants pour les deux prochains jours…

Jack ne répondit que d'un hochement de tête, puis il eut un sourire en coin.

- Ça veut dire deux autres nuits à dormir sur un canapé, alors !

Elle eut un large sourire, le genre qu'elle semblait lui réserver tout spécialement. Bon sang, comme il adorait cette façon qu'elle avait de le regarder… Il aurait pu l'embrasser chaque fois qu'elle le regardait avec ce sourire au visage. Et puis non, il ne devait pas penser à tout ça. Il l'avait fait trop souvent par le passé, et n'en était pas plus avacé que huit ans auparavant. Il ne pouvait néanmoins détacher son regard d'elle. Il pouvait détailler de mémoire chaque détail de son visage. La clarté infinie de ses yeux bleus, chaque grain de beauté, chaque tache de rousseur, chaque cicatrice aussi infîme soit-elle, il aurait pu reconnaître la couleur de ses cheveux entre mille. Il devait se ressaisir. S'il continuait à la dévisager ainsi, elle se rendrait forcément compte de quelque chose... Il ferma rapidement les yeux, puis longea la tête vers son assiette.

- En fait, j'avais plutôt pensé aller dormir à la base, finit-elle par répondre. Disons que j'ai un certain besoin de silence, ces jours-ci…

- Et vous pensez aller à la base pour trouver du silence ? Tenez, pourquoi ne venez-vous pas vous installer ici ? J'ai une chambre d'amis qui ne sert jamais !

Elle refusa l'offre aussitôt.

- Non, mon général, je ne peux pas vous demander ça…

- J'insiste. Vous n'irez pas vous enfermer à la base dans un moment pareil. Vous avez besoin de repos, et telle que je vous connais, vous trouveriez le moyen de vous plonger dans le travail. Vous dormirez ici, et ne me laissez pas en faire un ordre, c'est compris Carter ?

Elle roula les yeux et soupira.

- Entendu, mon général.

- Et Carter ? Arrêtez-moi toutes ces formalités, pour l'amour du ciel !

Elle ferma les yeux et sourit, puis haussa les sourcils et prit une bouchée de pancakes. Jack hocha fièrement la tête, et l'imita.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

- Tu vas passer la nuit où ??

La voix de Mark avait résonné dans toute la chambre. Debout devant lui, en train de paqueter quelques vêtements pour les deux jours à venir, Sam tentait de lui expliquer la situation qui, d'un œil extérieur, avait effectivement tout pour paraître cliché…

- Le général a offert de m'héberger, le temps que vous serez ici. J'avais prévu aller dormir à la base, mais ce matin, il m'a proposé de…

Mark fronça les sourcils, mais gardant toujours un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu as donc laissé tomber Pete pour lui… l'interrompit-il.

- Non ! s'exclama Sam avant même que son frère eut l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Non, je n'ai pas quitté Pete pour le général O'Neill. J'ai quitté Pete parce que je ne me voyais pas finir mes jours à ses côtés. Pour ce qui est du général, il ne se passe absolument rien entre lui et moi. Nous travaillons ensemble depuis huit ans, et il est un très bon ami. Ça s'arrête là ! Je vais dormir chez lui parce que lorsque je lui ai parlé de mon plan d'aller dormir à la base, il m'a tout simplement offert sa chambre d'amis, c'est tout ! J'aurais très bien pu aller dormir chez Daniel, par exemple, et je suis certaine que tu n'en aurais pas fait tout un plat !

- Hey, répondit doucement Mark en s'approchant d'elle et en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de ses épaules, je ne te reproche rien ! Pete était un bon ami à moi, c'est vrai, mais c'est ta vie, et c'était ton mariage… Maintenant, qui se retrouve dans ton lit, c'est loin d'être mes oignons.

Elle secoua la tête en laissant tomber les épaules. Elle savait bien que son frère la taquinait, comme il l'avait fait si souvent lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, mais n'empêche qu'elle trouvait que leur conversation empruntait un bien drôle de chemin… Elle lui sourit, il fit de même, puis elle retourna à sa valise. Avant de quitter la pièce, Mark releva soudainement la tête et se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Vous avez décidé ça ce matin ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air curieux. Tu as dormi chez lui ?

Elle lui lança un chandail d'un geste brusque et il disparut derrière la porte.

- Très bien, très bien, poursuivit-il depuis le corridor, je sais, c'est pas mes oignons…

Elle sourit une fois encore, secoua la tête, puis termina de préparer ses affaires.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

_Oui oui, je sais, c'était très court... Prochain chapitre : les funérailles de Jacob. Et que se passera-t-il entre Sam et Jack lors des deux prochains jours (ou des deux prochaines nuits) ? Pour ça, il faudra continuer à me lire !_


	3. Chapitre 3

**After Threads**

_Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews !! C'est tellement apprécié !! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire, encore une fois plutôt court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira..._

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Il pleuvait cet après-midi là. Au cimetière, des dizaines de parapluies entouraient le cercueil du défunt général Jacob Carter. Face au prêtre, six membres de la Tok'ra, habillés en civils pour l'occasion, étaient venus rendre un dernier hommage à leur ami. O'Neill avait eu bien des difficultés à les convaincre de laisser Selmak être enterré sur Terre, mais à force de patience et de négociations, la Tok'ra avait finalement accepté. William et Carolyn, les enfants de Mark, se tenaient droits et stoïques devant la tombe de leur grand-père, le garçon tenant un parapluie d'une main et serrant celle de sa sœur avec l'autre. Mark partageait un second parapluie avec sa femme et avec Sam. Elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis la fin de la cérémonie à l'église et se contentait d'observer la tombe de son père, les yeux fixes et bien secs. Une rose blanche dans les mains, elle n'écoutait plus ce que disait le prêtre. Elle n'entendait même plus la pluie qui tambourinait sur les parapluies tout autour. Elle ne voyait qu'une tombe, où était allongé son père, et qui serait descendue en terre un peu plus tard. Le parapluie n'était pas très grand, et malgré les efforts de Mark pour les maintenir tous les trois bien au sec, Sam eut rapidement le côté gauche de son uniforme complètement trempé. Elle n'en s'en aperçut même pas. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, pour le moment, était cette grande boîte marron dans laquelle était enfermée son père, maintenant prisonnier de cette cage pour l'éternité. Elle vit à peine l'ombre qui se glissa à sa droite, et n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'une main glissa le long de sa taille, l'attirant délicatement vers la gauche. Elle suivit le mouvement, sans jamais quitter la tombe des yeux.

Dès le moment où il avait posé la main sur la taille de Sam, le général O'Neill le regretta. Mais devant l'absence de réaction de la jeune femme, il sut que c'était pour elle le dernier de ses soucis. Au moins maintenant, songea-t-il, elle était au sec. Tenant le parapluie qui les recouvrait tous les deux, il demeura aux côtés de Carter. Jamais elle ne tourna la tête, jamais elle ne détourna le regard de la tombe de son père. Mais quelques secondes après qu'il l'ait attirée sous son propre parapluie, il sentit sa main frotter contre la sienne, puis agripper ses doigts d'un geste ferme. Elle serra jalousement sa main jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie. Alors que le prêtre terminait la petite célébration, tous se signèrent d'un signe de croix et les invités disparurent rapidement dans leurs voitures. Les membres de la Tok'ra vinrent tous poser la main sur le cercueil, disant ainsi un dernier au revoir à leur ami. Mark et sa famille s'attardèrent un peu, comme le firent également le général Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c, O'Neill et Sam.

William et Carolyn allèrent tous les deux déposer une rose blanche sur la tombe de leur grand-père, puis Mark et Jennifer les imitèrent. Lorsque Mark se retourna vers sa sœur, il vit qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle demeurait là, droite et stoïque, le regard vide de toute émotion. Le général Hammond s'approcha de Mark, le prit par les épaules et l'entraîna, avec sa famille, vers les voitures qui attendaient. Teal'c et Daniel demeurèrent un instant aux côtés de O'Neill et Sam, mais le général se tourna finalement vers eux.

- Allez-y, leur murmura-t-il, je ramènerai Sam avec moi.

Daniel hocha la tête, et Teal'c pencha lentement la sienne d'un signe d'approbation. Les deux hommes disparurent rapidement, et Jack et Sam se retrouvèrent seuls avec la tombe.

Sam demeura silencieuse pendant un bon moment. En fait, O'Neill crut qu'elle ne bougerait plus jamais. Elle finit par délaisser sa main chaude pour se diriger vers la tombe de son père. Jack eut le réflexe de la suivre, mais préféra finalement la laisser agir. Elle se pencha et déposa sa rose avec celles laissées par le reste de sa famille. Elle demeura là un certain temps, sous la pluie, à observer ces cinq fleurs devenir moites, puis O'Neill la vit plier les genoux. Accroupie au bout du cercueil, elle posa la main dessus et ne bougea plus. Jack remarqua alors un léger soubresaut de ses épaules. Elle pleurait. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement par derrière, et la recouvrit du parapluie. Puis il l'imita, et se pencha à son tour, enfin il déposa lentement sa main à la base de sa nuque. Il pouvait ainsi ressentir chaque sanglot, chacune de ses respirations. Il finit par se relever, et elle fit de même. Après quelques secondes, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Jamais il ne l'avait vue dans un état pareil. Son visage était maculé de pleurs, et ses yeux avaient perdu l'éclat qui les caractérisait tant. Jack ferma lentement les yeux, puis passa une main contre son dos, l'attirant à lui d'un geste tendre. Elle se laissa faire, et vint se coller à lui sans un mot. Elle glissa ses bras autour de lui, alors qu'il laissait tomber le parapluie pour la prendre plus fort dans ses bras. L'eau ruisselait sur eux comme une rivière, mais aucun des deux n'y portait la moindre attention.

Sam avait l'impression que son monde s'était écroulé. Lorsque tout le monde avait déserté le cimetière, elle s'était sentie seule au monde et abandonnée. Elle repensait à tous les moments qu'elle avait vécus avec son père, et la tristesse l'envahit plus encore. Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'en était trop pour elle. Elle laissa tomber son masque et ne put retenir ses larmes. Le monde alentour était devenu froid et elle eut l'impression que plus rien ne pourrait lui redonner confiance. Puis, une main était venue tout changer. Cette main n'avait été qu'un simple geste, mais elle avait représenté pour elle le signe que tout n'était pas fini. Lorsqu'elle s'était relevée et que le général l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle comprit qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. La vie pourrait peut-être continuer…

Ils demeurèrent là, seuls et entrelacés, un bon moment. Assez longtemps, en fait, pour être trempés jusqu'aux os. Ce fut Jack qui finit par couper leur étreinte.

- Allez, lui murmura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Vous allez attraper votre mort…

Il la prit par la main, ramassa le parapluie qui traînait sur le sol et la guida jusqu'à sa voiture. Il la fit monter sur le siège côté passager, puis referma la portière et grimpa derrière le volant. Ils devaient aller rejoindre Mark, Daniel et les autres chez Sam, où le traiteur avait préparé de quoi manger. Mais vu l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les deux, Jack décida de faire un petit aller-retour jusque chez lui. Leur trajet fut silencieux. Sam regarda défiler le paysage sans un mot, sans un geste, et lui préféra la laisser en paix. Ils gagnèrent rapidement sa maison, et il courut lui ouvrir la portière de la voiture. Toujours cachés sous le parapluie, ils de dépêchèrent de rentrer, puis Jack referma la porte de la maison avec un certain sourire de soulagement.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Sam, il vit qu'elle était frigorifiée. Ses cheveux mouillés lui dégoulinaient sur le visage et le cou et sa tenue militaire était aussi trempée que si elle avait été jetée dans une rivière.

- Prenez le temps de prendre une douche, lui dit-il simplement. Ils pourront bien nous attendre encore une demi-heure…

Elle hocha la tête et prit la direction de la chambre d'amis, où elle avait laissé ses affaires.

L'eau chaude de la douche lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver enfin ses esprits. Elle aurait souhaité y passer le reste de l'après-midi, mais elle se dit qu'elle ferait plutôt mieux de se hâter. Le général allait avoir envie de faire de même. Elle enroula une longue serviette autour d'elle et sortit de la salle de bain en vitesse. Alors qu'elle tournait le coin du corridor, sur le point de regagner la chambre d'amis, elle tomba nez à nez avec le général qui sortait de sa propre chambre, torse nu et ne portant que son pantalon. Elle se demanda soudainement s'il n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer, simplement comme ça, d'une crise cardiaque. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'un moment où son cœur avait battu aussi fort. Elle tenta de se calmer, craignant que le général n'en entende les battements.

- Désolé, lui dit-il d'un air presque embarrassé, j'ai remarqué que l'eau de la douche ne coulait plus, alors j'ai cru que…

Elle secoua la tête. Il lui fallut néanmoins plusieurs secondes avant de répondre. Il avait toujours rêvé d'un moment comme celui-là. En fait, il aurait tout donné pour que cela fasse partie de son quotidien. La croiser ainsi, sortant de la douche, au tournant du corridor. Il ne pourrait désormais plus jamais passer dans ce coin de la maison sans penser à elle. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, yeux rivés au sol. Il pouvait même en sentir l'odeur de son shampooing. Il ferma les yeux, tentant vainement de calmer les palpitations de son cœur.

- Ça va, répondit-elle finalement en avalant de travers. J'ai terminé…

Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, l'un en face de l'autre, dans la promiscuité de l'étroit corridor. Elle fut finalement celle qui fit le premier mouvement, esquissant une légère translation vers sa chambre. Il fit de même dans la direction opposée, et gagna la salle de bain.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

_Mais non !! Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que ce serait aussi facile !? Ce serait bien mal me connaître, et bien mal connaître Sam et Jack... N'empêche, ça aurait été un beau début d'histoire... Vous savez maintenant ce qu'il vous reste à faire : le petit bouton juste en bas attend impatiemment que vous appuyez dessus_...


	4. Chapitre 4

**After Threads**

**Chapitre 4**

_Salut salut ! Contente que mon dernier chapitre vous ait plu ! Merci pour les nombreux reviews, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de vous lire. En passant, si vous avez des idées pour la suite de l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me les faire parvenir, on sait ajmais... Voici donc mon nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !_

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Les invités avaient déserté la maison de Sam petit à petit, si bien qu'il ne restait désormais plus, outre Mark et sa famille, que Daniel, Teal'c, Jack et Sam. Les enfants s'étaient finalement endormis au salon, alors que les adultes discutaient, assis autour de la table. Il commençait à se faire tard, mais Sam semblait enfin avoir retrouvé un semblant de joie de vivre. Mark avait passé la soirée à raconter des histoires de leur enfance, ce qui faisait bien rire Jack et Daniel, et qui avait failli faire mourir Sam de honte plus d'une fois.

- Lorsque j'étais enfant, raconta Mark, j'avais découpé l'image d'un vélo dans un catalogue. J'avais décidé que c'était ce que je voulais pour mon anniversaire. Je crois bien avoir dormi avec la page du catalogue pendant des semaines. Lorsque le grand jour est enfin arrivé, il y avait une boîte qui m'attendait à la maison. La boîte était plutôt grosse, et je me suis empressé de l'ouvrir : c'était un télescope. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi déçu de toute ma vie ! Quand papa a vu l'effet que ça me faisait, il est entré dans une de ces colères…

Sam ne riait pas beaucoup, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en hochant la tête.

- Il a juré d'aller porter le télescope au magasin le lendemain matin, sans faute ! Et que je n'aurais plus rien ! Puis, ce soir-là, il s'est aperçu que Sam avait disparu. Elle avait tout juste cinq ans. Il l'a cherchée pendant de longues minutes, partout dans la maison, puis l'a retrouvée toute seule dans le jardin. Elle avait assemblé le télescope et regardait les étoiles…

Le général O'Neill se mit à rire.

- On ne s'en serait pas douté…

- Papa a décidé de garder le télescope en fin de compte, termina Mark. Et le lendemain, lui et moi, on est allés acheter un vélo…

Ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Sam se leva mais Daniel fut plus rapide.

- Reste, lui dit-il, je vais aller ouvrir.

Ils entendirent le bruit de la porte, puis une voix s'éleva depuis l'entrée. Sam l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Une jeune femme arriva en trombe dans la cuisine : Cassandra. Elle se jeta sur Sam et la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas te déplacer, la sermonna quelque peu Sam.

- Et tu crois que j'aurais pu t'écouter ?

- Tu as des examens…

- J'ai passé le dernier ce matin. Les autres n'iront pas avant la semaine prochaine…

Cassie la serra encore plus fort, puis se détacha quelque peu, question de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu tiens le coup ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Sam hocha la tête. Cassandra lui jeta un regard noir.

- Menteuse…

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Ce fut lorsqu'il remarqua que Carter baillait depuis une heure que le général O'Neill se leva.

- Bon, annonça-t-il le plus simplement du monde, je crois qu'il se fait tard, je vais rentrer. Carter, si vous souhaitez rentrer avec Daniel, je laisserai la porte déverrouillée…

Mais Sam se leva d'un bond.

- Non, répondit-elle peut-être un peu trop rapidement, je vous suis.

Alors que tous les deux se retournaient pour prendre la direction de la porte, Daniel se leva à son tour.

- Et Cassandra ? Où est-ce que tu vas dormir ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

- J'ai dit que je prêtais ma chambre à William et Carolyn, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole. Je dormirai sur le canapé.

- Pas question ! s'exclama Daniel. Pour les fois que tu rentres à Colorado Springs, tu ne passeras pas la nuit là-dessus ! J'ai un divan-lit à la maison, tu passeras la nuit chez moi.

Daniel ne la laissa pas répliquer et l'agrippa par le poignet, puis attrapa sa veste et celle de la jeune femme, et l'obligea à s'habiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils disparaissaient tous les deux avec Teal'c dans la voiture de Daniel.

Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Mark et Jennifer, Sam s'engouffra dans la camionnette du général. Encore une fois, leur trajet fut silencieux. Il pleuvait toujours, et la lueur des lumières de rue créait des rayons en se mêlant aux gouttes qui ruisselaient sur les vitres de la voiture. Perdue dans ses pensées, Sam ne cessait de ressasser les événements des derniers jours. Elle repensait à Pete, à ce qu'elle lui avait fait et à la réaction qu'il avait eue lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle le quittait. Elle avait peine à croire qu'elle avait rompu avec lui. Elle avait l'impression de s'être libérée d'un poids énorme. La mort de son père aurait finalement eu un aspect positif, et elle regrettait qu'il ait dû mourir pour lui ouvrir enfin les yeux. Elle jeta un regard en coin au général, qui avait les yeux fixés sur la route. Elle soupira, détourna rapidement les yeux.

Arrivés à destination, il leur semblait que la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort, et maintenant avec elle venait le tonnerre. Avant de descendre du véhicule, le général se tourna vers Sam.

- Ça va aller, Carter ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix attentionnée.

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire timide. Elle hocha la tête.

- Ça va, lui donna-t-elle pour tout réponse.

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit la portière et sortit du véhicule. Jack ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, puis l'imita et courut la rejoindre sous le porche. Il s'empressa de déverrouiller la porte puis l'invita à entrer, mais remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur l'horizon.

- Carter ?

Elle souriait. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père, il sentit qu'elle souriait vraiment. Il retrouvait enfin la Carter qu'il connaissait…

- Mon père et moi avions l'habitude de regarder les orages, lorsque j'étais enfant. J'ai toujours trouvé ça majestueux.

O'Neill demeura là, à ses côtés, et la regarda observer le ciel. Elle finit par se retourner vers lui, et lui décrocha un sourire comme elle seule en avait le secret. Il eut l'impression qu'elle venait de déchirer son âme.

- Rentrons, lui dit-il finalement d'une voix sereine.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, et le précéda dans la maison, puis il referma la porte derrière eux. Le selon était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale et la lumière semblait vouloir y jaillir avec chaque éclair qui zébrait le ciel. Face à la fenêtre, Sam demeurait songeuse. Lorsque le général vint la rejoindre dans le salon, elle ne se retourna pas, mais elle lui posa une question qui ne la quittait plus depuis déjà quelques jours.

- Le pensiez-vous réellement ?

Debout derrière elle, O'Neill aurait cru qu'elle s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre s'ils n'avaient pas été seuls dans la pièce.

- Je vous demande pardon ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Dans la salle d'observation, répondit-elle en croisant frileusement les bras sur sa poitrine, étiez-vous réellement sincère, ou bien m'avez-vous dit tout ça pour réconforter, parce que mon père allait mourir ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle, lentement, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut presque collé à son dos.

- Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement ce que vous dites, Carter ?

Elle haussa les épaules, mais ne se retourna pas, néanmoins.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu tous mes repères, répondit-elle, alors je ne suis plus sûre de rien.

- Je n'aurais jamais dit une telle chose à la légère, et vous le savez très bien. Si vous n'avez plus aucune certitude, alors sachez que ça, c'en est une à laquelle vous pouvez fermement vous accrocher.

Elle respira un grand coup, presque incertaine de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence derrière elle, si près, si près ! et elle fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour réprimer le frisson qui lui grimpait le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Il la détaillait en silence, dans la noirceur du salon. Il avait imaginé ce moment un millier de fois au moins, mais à présent la vie réelle lui semblait infiniment plus compliquée. Il avança ses mains vers les épaules de Sam, mais les retint brusquement au tout dernier moment. Il ferma les yeux, puis termina son mouvement. Elle qui avait toujours été si forte lui semblait à présent minuscule sous ses mains. Elle se recula d'un geste presque imperceptible, et la proximité dans laquelle ils étaient maintenant plongés fit frissonner Jack de tout son être. Sam se retourna enfin doucement et lui fit enfin face, son visage à trente centimètres du sien. Elle baissa la tête, les yeux fixés au sol. Malgré la noirceur du salon, il remarqua une larme qui traçait un long sillon sur sa joue. Doucement, il appuya sa main contre son visage et d'un délicat mouvement du pouce, il vint effacer la larme. Puis, il la força à relever le menton, et son regard se verrouilla au sien. Le monde autour aurait pu cesser d'exister, les Goa'ulds, les Réplicateurs et toutes leurs bandes de monstres arriérés auraient pu prendre le contrôle de l'univers tout entier, Jack s'en fichait royalement. Plus rien n'existait au monde que le perçant regard océan de Samantha Carter. Avec une patience, et une hésitation infinie, il avança son visage du sien, et après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Elle se recula un peu, et il se dit au même moment que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais leur courte séparation ne dura pas, et elle revint vers lui avec une ardeur libératrice. Ce baiser, qui était au départ doux, presque autant que peut l'être le baiser d'un enfant, devint plus passionné, reflétant bien leurs huit années d'attente, ces huit années réprimées où ils auraient pu être heureux ensemble. Jack sentit les mains de Sam se glisser autour de son cou, aussi l'agrippa-t-il fermement par la taille, probablement par peur qu'elle ne s'échappe. Après tout ce temps, il était hors de question qu'elle s'enfuie. Puis, après un long moment, Sam coupa leur étreinte et Jack ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Elle semblait désemparée. Il colla son front au sien et elle ferma les yeux.

- On ne peut pas faire ça… murmura-t-elle à demi voix.

- Je sais.

Elle devait lâcher prise. Ce n'était pas elle. La vraie Samantha Carter n'était pas le genre de femme à s'abandonner tout bonnement à des émotions aussi fugaces. La véritable Samantha Carter portait bien son nom, cartésienne jusqu'aux bout des ongles, le genre de femme qui se devait de tout calculer, tout repenser deux fois. Elle venait de découvrir ce soir une toute autre facette de sa personnalité, celle qui pouvait agir sur un coup de tête. Elle aurait dû se sentir terriblement mal. Elle venait d'embrasser son supérieur hiérarchique. Elle risquait la cour martiale pour ça. Et ironiquement, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : ne jamais le laisser filer. Il le fallait, pourtant…

- Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle sans jamais laisser aller son étreinte.

- Sam…

Elle secoua la tête.

- Il ne faut pas… on ne doit pas…

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase. Sa bouche était subitement recouverte par celle de Jack. Ce second baiser était encore plus passionné que le précédent, et Sam sut à ce moment-là qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier un instant comme celui-ci. Elle devait mettre fin à ce baiser, car s'il continuait plus longtemps, elle ne répondrait plus de ses actes. Elle tenta de s'éloigner de Jack, mais en fut tout simplement incapable. La volonté de son esprit n'arrivait pas à la cheville de celle son coeur, et c'était ce dernier qui semblait avoir pris le total contrôle.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Jack qui brisa leur baiser. Encore haletant, il la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle crut que son âme allait se fendre. Sam, elle, tremblait de tout son être. Ils avaient un gros problème sur les bras, et elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont ils pourraient le régler. Perdant la lutte contre ses propres émotions, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jack s'empressa de la serrer contre lui, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Alors qu'elle semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle, elle l'entendit murmurer au creux de son oreille.

- Nous trouverons une solution, Sam, je te le promets.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

_Alors, je continue ou pas ? J'espère que vos reviews seront aussi nombreux que pour mes autres chapitres ! J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience !!_


	5. Chapitre 5

**After Threads**

**Chapitre 5**

_Salut à tous ! Désolée pour ce si gros délai, mon ancien ordinateur est mort... Je publie la suite de ma fic, rien de très palpitant mais c'était malheureusement un chapitre nécessaire. J'espère pouvoir ajouter le prochain chapitre dès demain, pour ceux qui préfèrent attendre... Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire !!_

* * *

Lorsque Sam se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et l'odeur des gaufres avait envahi la maison. Encore emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, elle referma les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Qu'aurait-elle donné pour se réveiller ainsi tous les matins ? Ouvrir les yeux en sachant qu'il était dans la cuisine, à l'attendre… Elle soupira, puis se convainquit de sortir du lit, elle quitta finalement la chambre d'amis à pas feutrés. Elle trouva le général au même endroit que le matin précédent : affairé devant la cuisinière. Son esprit militaire bien en alerte, il se retourna au moment même où elle passait le coin du mur. Il lui sourit et elle s'approcha de lui.

- Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, mais ne parla pas.

- Daniel, Teal'c et Cassandra viennent partager notre petit-déjeuner. Daniel a téléphoné, ils seront ici d'une minute à l'autre.

Elle secoua la tête, déçue. Elle retournait chez elle le lendemain, et elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir déjeuner avec Jack, en tête à tête. Elle prit une grande inspiration, tentant de chasser toutes les idées qui lui passaient par la tête, puis se tourna vers lui et sourit à nouveau.

- Demain sera le retour à la réalité? finit par lui dire le général.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et haussa les sourcils.

- Vous ne me croirez probablement pas, murmura-t-elle, mais j'aurais bien pris quelques jours de congé supplémentaires…

Jack se tourna vers elle, sourcils démesurément relevés. Elle lui offrit alors un sourire « spécial Jack », comme elle seule savait les faire.

- Pas la peine de vous moquer, lui dit-elle, je vous jure que je suis sincère.

- Je ne me moquais pas, répondit-il, je crois que c'est normal, Carter… Vous venez de perdre votre père.

En parlant, il s'était rapproché d'elle. En fait, il était si près qu'elle pouvait sentir pleinement son parfum. Elle frissonna. Il tendit la main et lui agrippa l'avant-bras, puis la força à se tourner vers lui. Maintenant face à face, leurs regards se croisèrent, et Sam baissa systématiquement les yeux. Il la força à relever la tête en lui agrippant le menton.

- Pas de ça, lui dit-il en secouant la tête.

Elle lui jeta un regard qui voulait tout dire. Depuis la veille, elle n'avait cessé de penser. Comment pourrait-elle régler enfin le problème qui les assaillait depuis huit ans. Quitter l'Air Force ? C'était une solution qui devenait, pour Sam, de plus en plus envisageable…

Ils furent interrompus par trois coups bien frappés, puis par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait toute grande. La voix de Daniel fusa dans toute la maison :

- Bonjour ! lança-t-il à toute volée.

Il fut rapidement imité par Cassandra. Sam et Jack se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, puis les deux nouveaux venus, accompagnés par Teal'c, apparurent rapidement dans la cuisine.

- Bon matin ! lança Daniel.

Il était de très bonne humeur. Trop, peut-être, étant donné les circonstances. Tous les cinq prirent place à table. Cassandra monopolisait le gros de la conversation, cherchant à mettre Sam à jour sur les dernières anecdotes de l'université. Daniel se contentait de sourire d'un air presque niais.

- Tu repars quand ? finit par demander Jack à Cassie.

- Je prends le bus demain matin… répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Les examens ne peuvent malheureusement pas attendre…

Sa secoua la tête en avalant une gorgée de café.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas te déranger, lui dit-elle.

- Hey ! Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas avec tout ce qui se passait ici ! Et il fallait que je vienne voir si tu allais bien, quoi ! De toute façon, je profite du voyage en autobus pour étudier, alors je te jure que je ne perd pas mon temps.

Sam soupira, puis baissa les yeux et prit une seconde gorgée de café.

- Alors ? demanda finalement Cassie. Vous retournez au travail demain ?

- J'ai une tonne de papiers sur mon bureau qui n'attendent que moi… répondit Daniel sans jamais délaisser son sourire. Beaucoup de traduction en perspective.

Cassie hocha la tête.

- Vous savez, les interrompit Jack, il y a des avantages à avoir le poste de général à la base…

Daniel, Teal'c et Sam levèrent la tête vers lui.

- Ça vous dirait un congé ? Un vrai, je veux dire… Disons trois jours, à mon chalet ? On pourrait en profiter pour relaxer et, je sais pas moi… pêcher, tiens !

Teal'c et Daniel se regardèrent simultanément, les yeux bien ronds. Quelle raison allaient-ils pouvoir lui donner cette fois-ci ? Il leur fallait une excuse au plus vite, au risque de passer pour louches… Mais les secondes passèrent et aucun des deux n'avait trouvé à redire. La voix de Sam vint finalement les interrompre.

- Moi j'en suis.

Daniel, Teal'c et Jack tournèrent la tête vers Sam, qui avait le regard plongé sur son assiette. Avaient-ils réellement compris ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Elle acceptait, de son plein gré, d'aller à la pêche au chalet de Jack ?!

- Pardon ? finit par déglutir Daniel.

Sam leva la tête et haussa les épaules.

- Quoi ?

Aucun des trois hommes ne savait que dire, et la regardaient bouches béantes. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il faut croire que j'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées… eut-elle pour toute réponse.

Jack eut finalement un grand sourire, puis se tourna vers Daniel et Teal'c, qui cherchaient toujours une porte de sortie.

- Très bien ! s'exclama O'Neill. Alors on dit deux jours ? Ce week-end.

Daniel et Teal'c durent capituler. Jack jubilait. Il desservit la table en chantonnant, pendant que Daniel se tournait vers Sam, cherchant à savoir la raison qui l'avait poussée à accepter l'invitation qu'ils s'efforçaient habilement de repousser depuis huit ans. Cette dernière évita son regard, puis se leva à son tour, prit son assiette et partit en direction de la cuisine. Cassandra s'affala sur sa chaise, boudeuse.

- La vie est trop injuste ! Je vais aller me plonger dans mes livres alors que vous vous ferez dorer au soleil…

- À pêcher avec Jack ? répondit Daniel. Je ne suis pas certain que ce sera à ce point une partie de plaisir…

_Bon, je vous l'avais dit qu'il ne se passerait pas grand chose. Mais c'est promis, la suite sera pour très bientôt !! En attendant, si vous avez des idées sur ce qui pourrait arriver au chalet, c'est libre à vous ! Ciao !_


	6. Chapitre 6

**After Threads**

**Chapter 6**

_Voilà, me voici enfin arrivée à la fin de mon histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle vous donnera envie de lire mes autres fics... Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, c'est tellement tellement apprécié !!_

* * *

Le camion de Jack O'Neill roulait depuis un bon moment déjà en direction du chalet. Assis sur la banquette arrière, derrière le conducteur, Daniel ne pouvait s'empêcher de jacasser. À côté de lui, Sam faisait mine de l'écouter, ajoutant un hochement de tête de temps en temps. Mais en réalité, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le général. Elle devait lui parler. Seul à seul. Malheureusement, ce n'était probablement pas ce week-end qu'ils auraient la chance de discuter face à face. Elle avait pris une décision, et regrettait déjà de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt. Mais ce qui était fait était fait. Elle arrivait encore à peine à croire à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Sa décision pouvait paraître avoir été prise sur un coup de tête, mais elle avait été mûrement réfléchie. C'était ce qui s'avérerait être la meilleure solution. Pour elle, comme pour Cassandra. Et pour lui, elle l'espérait…

Alors que Sam était perdue dans ses pensées, Daniel continuait de monologuer, pendant que Teal'c, assis sur le siège du passager, regardait droit devant lui et ponctuait chacune des exclamations de l'archéologue d'un « en effet ». Jack se contentait de fixer la route, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à Sam depuis son rétroviseur. Ils virent finalement le chalet apparaître au tournant du sentier, et Jack poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il gara le véhicule et les quarte membres de SG-1 en descendirent, contents de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes.

Alors que Daniel et Teal'c allaient porter leurs bagages à l'intérieur, Sam et Jack s'affairaient à décharger le véhicule. Côte à côte, ils débarquaient les sacs lorsque Sam sentit que le général ne bougeait plus. Elle se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il la regardait. Elle baissa rapidement le regard, puis releva les yeux timidement. Elle avait l'impression qu'il savait. Mais elle savait bien, au fond d'elle-même, que c'était impossible.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? finit-elle par lui demander.

- Il faut qu'on parle, lui donna-t-il pour toute réponse.

Elle crut dépérir sur place. Comment pouvait-il être au courant. Elle n'avait donné sa réponse que la veille… Elle le toisa du regard, et allait lui rétorquer qu'elle était désolée de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée inopinée de Daniel qui cria depuis la porte d'entrée du chalet.

- Jack ! s'exclama-t-il, une branche a fracassé la fenêtre de la cuisine. Je crois qu'il faudra changer la vitre…

Les épaules du général s'affaissèrent et il hocha la tête.

- Très bien Daniel, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Sam, puis suivit Daniel à l'intérieur. La jeune femme soupira, agrippa son sac sur son épaule et entra à son tour dans la cabane de bois.

Sam dût admettre que l'idée de ces petites vacances était ne lui déplaisait pas malgré tout. Ils avaient tous défait leurs bagages, puis Teal'c et Jack étaient allés au village chercher de quoi réparer le carreau brisé puis s'étaient affairés à le remplacer. Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin terminé, il était déjà tard. Daniel et Sam avaient passé l'après-midi à cuisiner et tous les quatre s'installèrent dehors pour manger. La soirée était agréable et douce, et les étoiles illuminaient le ciel. Daniel poursuivait ses monologues, parlant des dernières découvertes faites par des archéologues en Égypte et des traductions qu'il avait pu leur apporter… Sam et Jack riaient de bon cœur, probablement plus du fait de voir Daniel si énergique que de ce qu'il racontait en réalité. Teal'c, fidèle à lui-même, se contentait de sourire et de répondre par des phrases courtes. Sam se mit à regretter de ne pas avoir fait tout ça plus tôt.

Il était très tard lorsque Daniel se leva en s'étirant, souhaitant bonne nuit à tout le monde. Tous le suivirent et rentrèrent dans le chalet, Sam gagna la première chambre d'amis, Teal'c la seconde et après une heure de protestations, Jack entra finalement dans sa chambre alors que Daniel préparait le divan-lit.

- Demain soir, lui lança Jack juste avant de disparaître pour la nuit, on fait l'échange !

- Bonne nuit, Jack ! lui répondit l'archéologue, tout simplement.

Seule dans sa chambre, Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser les événements des derniers jours. Comment allait-elle annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis ? À Jack, surtout ? Elle se retournait sans cesse et il était environ trois heures trente lorsqu'elle décida de se lever. Elle longea le corridor, puis traversa la grande salle qui servait à la fois de salle à manger et de salon. Daniel dormait à poings fermés, à plat ventre sur le divan-lit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant ainsi, puis elle ouvrit doucement la porte et se faufila à l'extérieur. La nuit était fraîche, mais agréable. Une légère brise soufflait sur le petit lac et elle ne put résister à l'envie de marcher jusqu'au quai. Pieds nus sur le bois humide, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Les étoiles étaient magnifiques. Le ciel sans nuages et la distance qui les séparait de la ville lui permettait d'admirer la voie lactée. Le spectacle était grandiose. Il lui semblait que malgré toutes les merveilles que son travail lui avait permis d'admirer, elle ne se lasserait jamais d'un si beau spectacle. Elle était captivée par le ciel, lorsqu'une voix grave la fit sursauter.

- Je me demande quelles sont celles que nous avons déjà visitées…

Elle ne se retourna pas, ayant parfaitement reconnu la voix et le pas de l'intrus qui venait de mettre le pied sur le quai.

- Il y en a quelques unes, répondit elle, c'est certain…

Elle le sentit qui s'approchait d'elle et le sentit s'arrêter tout près, juste derrière.

- Sam… murmura-t-il au bout d'un long moment. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Il portait son pantalon de pyjama et un t-shirt. Elle n'avait qu'un short et une camisole. Elle songea qu'ils faisaient une drôle de paire, tous les deux là, debout sur le quai. Mais elle savait que c'était le moment. Elle devait le lui dire.

- Je suis désolée, lui avoua-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- J'aurais voulu vous l'annoncer moi-même, poursuivit-elle.

Elle lui l'incompréhension dans son regard, et à ce moment elle sentit qu'elle avait probablement fait une gaffe. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter davantage qu'il prit la parole :

- Je pars pour Washington.

La nouvelle eut pour Sam l'effet d'un coup de masse.

- Washington ?

- J'ai accepté de prendre le relais du général Hammond à la tête du _homeland security_. Je quitte le Colorado dans trois semaines.

Elle avala de travers.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça… Le SGC a besoin de vous !

- On a confié mon relais au général Landry.

- Hank Landry ?

Jack hocha la tête.

- Vous vous débrouillerez très bien sans moi.

Sam baissa la tête, puis la releva au bout d'un moment.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda longuement avant de répondre.

- Parce que je garde espoir…

Elle soupira. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne le dirait jamais directement. En quittant le SGC, il n'était plus son supérieur direct. Il ne travaillerait plus avec elle…

- J'ai accepté un poste à la zone 51, finit-elle par lâcher.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui prit la douche froide.

- Ils me l'ont offert il y a des mois déjà, poursuivit Sam, je leur ai donné ma réponse définitive hier. Je pars à la fin de la semaine.

Jack ne répondit pas, mais son regard avait changé. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête.

- Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux pour Cassie… poursuivit Sam. Le Nevada, c'est plus près de la Calofornie...

Elle s'arrêta là. Comme lui, elle n'arrivait pas à dire les véritables raisons de son départ. Mais il savait. Elle savait qu'il savait. Et du reste, plus rien n'avait maintenant d'importance. Il s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque collés l'un à l'autre. Il ferma les yeux un moment et respira un bon coup. Elle pouvait presque entendre le son des battements de son cœur. Elle attendait qu'il réponde, n'importe quoi, elle se serait même contentée d'une insulte. Mais il restait là, silencieux et immobile, et cette absence de réaction de la part de Jack O'Neill lui parut tellement étrange. Elle se serait contentée de n'importe quoi, content ou pas, il ne pouvait pas la laisser en plan comme ça ! Puis, il réagit si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste. Il brisa l'espace qui les séparait et, posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, emprisonna ses lèvres des siennes. Sam sursauta, mais se laissa faire. Le baiser était complètement différent de celui qu'ils avaient échangé chez lui, quelques jours plus tôt. Celui-ci était… libre. Libre de toute contrainte et de toute charge. Ce n'était plus le colonel et le général, c'était maintenant Sam et Jack. Elle sentit que ce le serait maintenant pour toujours. Ils se séparèrent un instant, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Après avoir vécu côte à côte pendant huit ans, les mots étaient devenus inutiles. Elle brisa à nouveau l'espace entre eux, et retrouva le goût de ses lèvres dont elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer. Ça devenait comme une drogue, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose s'emparait d'elle, faisant couler dans son sang celui de Jack O'Neill, et qu'à la minute où il la quitterait, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

Ils finirent néanmoins par se détacher l'un de l'autre, plus par manque d'oxygène que par envie. Ils se regardèrent longuement, puis Sam prit Jack par la main et fit demi-tour en direction du chalet. Il la suivit sans un mot, et elle s'arrêta finalement sur le porche, se retournant vers lui, capturant ses lèvres pour une dernière fois avant de rentrer. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait besoin d'une cure pour se débarrasser de l'envie de ces lèvres, c'était clair et évident… Elle lui sourit, et il lui répondit de la même façon. Il pouvait mourir en paix, car la dernière image qu'il emporterait avec lui serait celle du sourire de Samantha Carter. Ce sourire, il le savait maintenant, qu'elle lui réservait tout spécifiquement. Elle se retourna et ouvrit délicatement la porte. Daniel était toujours dans les bras de Morphée et ses ronflements se faisaient entendre dans toute la maison. Sam gagna le petit corridor et se retourna vers Jack juste au moment où elle allait passer la porte de sa chambre. Contrairement au baiser qu'elle attendait, elle sentit qu'il lui agrippait la taille pour la tirer plus loin. Elle leva les yeux, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Elle tourna la tête en direction du salon où dormait Daniel, puis se retourna vers Jack. Il lui fit signe d'être silencieuse, puis l'agrippa par le poignet. Elle le suivit et entra dans sa chambre.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Les tout premiers rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller le nez de Sam, qui se réveilla plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il devait être six heures, peut-être même six heures trente… Daniel et Teal'c ne tarderaient pas à se lever. Puis, elle fut prise d'un sursaut : et si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Mais le mouvement d'une main qui se promenait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la chatouillant de haut en bas, vint la réconforter. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et son regard croisa celui de Jack.

- Hey… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Bien dormi ?

Elle se renfrogna, rabattant les couvertures sur elle et se serrant un peu plus encore contre lui.

- Je prendrais bien quelques heures de plus… murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son cou.

- Prend le temps que tu veux, lui répondit-il. Toute la vie s'il le faut…

Elle prit appui sur son soude, puis de hissa sur lui et appuya son menton contre son torse.

- Daniel va bien finir par se réveiller. Je crois que j'aimerais mieux ne pas le croiser dans le corridor, en sortant d'ici…

Jack hocha la tête.

- Chaque chose en son temps, lui répondit Jack.

Elle hocha la tête à son tour, puis de hissa vers lui pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Elle quitta finalement le lit, emmaillotée dans un drap, et ramassa ses affaires sur le sol. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se releva.

- Jack… lança-t-elle à voix basse, je ne trouve pas mon short !

Il se mit à rire, puis s'assied et se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le lit, bras pendant, cherchant parmi les couvertures qui jonchaient sur le sol. Rien à faire : le short demeurait introuvable. Sam souleva les draps du lit, les envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la petite chambre. Jack lâcha un cri, se retrouvant flambant nu au milieu d'un lit vide. Elle eut un petit cri triomphal lorsqu'elle mit enfin la main sur l'objet tant convoité. Elle jeta sa couverture à Jack et s'habilla en vitesse. Elle se pencha une dernière fois vers lui, l'embrassant rapidement. Puis le goût de ses lèvres lui revint, et elle fut incapable de s'en séparer. Il l'agrippa par la taille et l'attira vers lui, sur le lit. Elle se mit à rire, probablement un peu trop fort, puis s'empressa de quitter la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au salon : Daniel, dieu merci, dormait encore. Elle soupira de soulagement, puis gagna la salle de bain.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

L'appât frappa la surface de l'eau dans un petit bruit sourd. Le soleil était radieux, et la température était parfaite. Assis côte à côte sur le quai, Jack et Sam moulinaient lentement, profitant des heures qui semblaient pouvoir s'étirer jusqu'à l'infini.

- C'est génial, finit par lâcher Sam.

- Je te l'avais dit… eut-elle pour toute réponse.

Daniel et Teal'c arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites, et vinrent s'installer tout près d'eux.

- Il n'y a pas de poissons dans cet étang, n'est-ce pas ?

Jack haussa les épaules et lui répondit par un sourire. À ce moment, Sam comprit que sa vie venait de prendre un tout nouvel envol…

_FIN _

_(ou peut-être n'est-ce que le début ??)_


End file.
